Utility power systems are required to balance power generation with load continuously. This balancing in the time horizon of one to ten minutes, referred to as regulation, is currently achieved through the control of power generators that are capable of modifying their output in response to varying load demand. The state of the art is generators chasing loads. Generators are slow to move and inaccurate in their response to control signals. In contrast, some loads are very fast responding and accurate as well as environmentally and economically more efficient to provide the services of regulation as well as spinning reserve. Thus, there is a need for a control system that uses a responsive load to provide regulation or spinning reserve to the power grid.